My Sacred Heart
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: "We tried it once and i ended up heartbroken, I cant go through losing you again Matt" "I can't just give up Mimi, i never will. Even if i lost my life at your hands; until my very last breath i'd love you" - Mimi x Matt - Read and Review Please
1. Prologue

The Angel of Sincerity: only god knows how many times I have resubmitted this story due to my personal hate for my own writing style. However this is the final submission. No more deleting and uploading! Please READ AND REVIEW I love reviews so much. I will post this chapter and chapter one this week but after that it will be a weekly update.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**My Sacred Heart****: Prologue**

The distant buzzing of a phone roused Mimi from her slumber, _'Ughhh it's Saturday..'_ rolling over to look at the time she felt as if she died a little _'it's only 7am are you kidding me, who calls at this hour….just let me sleeeeep' _she sobbed.

"Mimi wake up!" Melina, Mimi's room mate shouted at the top of her lungs as she knocked on her door

Mimi groaned as she pulled the sheets over her petite head, "Ughhh go away Melinda" she replied in a rasped tone, "It's Saturday; I don't work on Saturdays at the moment," she replied grumpily for her own benefit.

Melina angrily stormed in yanking the sheets off Mimi's head, "MIMI! Baz Newman's agent is on the phone for you. Get your rear end into gear and answer the phone! I think it's about your audition for Romeo and Juliet!"

"What!" Mimi screeched as she suddenly jumped to her feet, "Why didn't you say so in the first place!" she panicked as she pulled up the left shoulder of her extra large pyjama top and ran to the phone receiver; taking a deep breath before answering; "Hello Mimi Tachikawa speaking," as her heart raced.

"Hi, I'm ringing to inform you, that we have accepted of your audition for the role Juliet, in our new movie, if you're still interested?" The man said seriously.

Mimi's eyes glimmered with excitement, "I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"Great well we will fly you out to Shibuya in 3 weeks to start shooting the fir-"

"Shibuya!" Mimi shouted as she almost dropped the phone _'This is a joke right? Someone has clearly set me up.'  
_  
"You didn't know it was in Shibuya, Japan?"

"No..." Mimi groaned as she rubbed her forehead _'I feel a migraine coming on.'_

There was a slight pause, "Are you still interested in the movie?" he asked once more.

Mimi raised one eyebrow, _'I'm not going to let the past meddle with my future, I'm over the whole…'thing' Matt did 5 years ago…aren't I?' _Biting down on her bottom lip she replied, "I'm still in."

"Great, well I'll continue then…" the man replied happily.

Hanging up the phone shortly after, she walked over to her window looking over at Liberty Island and the infamous statue in the center of it.

From her veranda she could still see the huge billboard advertising her latest movie, 'The Lovers.' It still amazed her how obsessive the media was, and how they were already claiming her to be the upcoming actress of the day; despite the fact she had only featured in two films. There was still so much she wished to learn, stardom wasn't exactly at the top of the list...Well not to the point where she couldn't leave her apartment without having a million photos taken.

Slowly a frown crossed her lips as she sighed, walking back over the couch, staring blankly at the tv screen, _'Life can be so frustrating...'_

Noticing this Melina smiled slightly, "Meems you have to press the button on the tv to see anything," she joked, as Mimi smiled sadly. Blinking in confusion Melina sat down next to Mimi, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Meems?"

Mimi dropped her head, "I got the lead role I wanted in Romeo and Juliet, but…"

"That's great!" Melina exclaimed happily but then frowned, "But? But what? There should be no but's!"

Mimi sighed "It is being shot in Shibuya, Japan."

Melina covered her mouth in shock, "Isn't that wher-"

"Yeah" Mimi interrupted as she rubbed her temples in hopes of reducing her stress.

"Maybe you two can make up," Melina suggested hopefully.

"I think that I would forgive him with time, but he hasn't emailed me in a year," getting to her feet she paced back and forth in frustration, "What's worse is that he could just repeat what happened last time, even if I find it in my heart to forgive h-"

"Do you love him still?" Melinda cut in as she eyed Mimi's shocked expression.

"Wha-Oh Melinda it's inappropriate to ask such a thing," Mimi exclaimed in surprised tone.

"Do you?" Melina persisted as she approached her, "That's all you need to know, I don't need to know your answer, but it will help you if you think about it."

_'How can I even think that it's possible...' _Mimi thought to herself as she looked at the floor. "I don't know it will help..." she whispered distantly as she sighed; "Maybe I do...I just can't know for sure until I see him I guess…"

Melina smiled, placing a warm supportive hand on her roommate's shoulder before turning around and walking over to her laptop, "Well there's only one thing to do!"

"What's that?" Mimi whispered unsurely as she turned away from her friend and stared intently at a frame laying facedown on the mantle piece in her apartment _'I never let you go far even though you hurt me so much…Is that love?'_

"Confront him of course," Melinda replied as she spun around on her computer chair the screen reading **'Ms Mimi Tachikawa, flight 1643 to Narita Airport – Japan, Departure 25 June, Gate 4'**

"Oh god!"


	2. Chapter 1

The Angel of Sincerity: Here is the 2nd chapter, I will update next week. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Chapter 1:**** Treading on Ancient History**

Mimi smiled as she leant back against her rental yellow porsche and looked out at her home town of Odaiba. Raising her right arm to shield her eyes from the sun's warm glare she couldn't help but crack a smile; "I'm back."

Locking her car she turned and ventured into the apartment building called the Odiaba Mansion; where she used to live - although it wasn't anything like a mansion. Her father was always calling the building owner to complain about the water system which liked to give hot water out if the cold water tap and cold out of the hot water tap and so forth and if it wasn't that, her father was complaining about the shifty wild parties their next door neighbours always had before they suspiciously moved away after a police visit once day.

Mimi laughed, although it made living there a nightmare it was a fun one, and now Sora and Tai owned an apartment there. Walking up the stairs a piercing scream sounded from the apartments above; Mimi's heart skipped a beat as she quickened her pace. _'Was that Sora's voice!'_ she asked as she sprinted as fast as a lady in high heels could up stairs.

"Taichi Kamaya! You come back here and give me my keys this instant!" Sora shouted as Mimi reached the door and smiled in relief before knocking twice, _'At least she's alright.'_

"I'll get it!" Tai called as Mimi heard a rush of footsteps towards the door.

"Mimi!" Tai exclaimed in surprise as he dropped the keys in his hand.

"Hey, I thought since I was in the country I'd drop by and say hi!" Mimi said in her old air-brained manner of speaking as she tilted her to the side and smiled beautifully _'he doesn't look quite right….'_

"I can't believe you're here!" he whispered in shock as he lunged forward almost knocking her off her feet as he caught her in his embrace; before letting her inside the apartment and picking up Sora's stolen keys from the entry.

As Tai bent down it struck her, "Oh my gosh Tai your hair! It's short!" she exclaimed in a very un-ladylike manner.

Laughing Tai nodded, "Yeah Sora said the hair had to be slain by the barber or we couldn't move out, apparently it was embarrassing for my age group," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Who is it Tai?" Sora inquired as she walked into the lounge room. "Mimi!" she exclaimed as a huge smile spread across her matured face and she rushed to hug her friend.

"Sora you look fantastic! You should've sent photos more often! I missed out on so much!" Mimi exclaimed as she circled around her best friend. Sora's lovely chestnut hair was swept back into a traditional Japanese bun, with her petite frame accentuated by a beautiful yet plain figure hugging lilac dress.

Tai sat on the sofa "So when did you get back?" he asked curiously as he fiddled with a cushion.

"Today, I came to shoot a movie. I'm playing Juliet in Baz Newman's version of Romeo and Juliet that is being filmed in Shibuya," she replied as she sat down on the recliner.

Tai and Sora's mouths dropped, "Oh my!" Sora squeaked excitedly.

"Wow way to go meems!" Tai exclaimed as he smiled.

Breaking the awkward silence that followed Mimi shifted in her seat, "So are you two going to fill me in to the goss around here or will I have to worm it out of people?" she joked as she looked at them in great anticipation.

Sora smiled, "Well Davis and Kari & Yolie and Ken are dating. Izzy owns his own internet company. Joe works in the Odiaba hospital as a doctor like before, T.k is a pilot but he's home at the moment and Matt's band is more popular than ever they have a concert in 2 weeks that's sold out and the hall they are performing in holds 25,000 people!"

Mimi's eyes glittered mysteriously, as she smiled, "Well everyone seems to have done well in my absence…even Davis and that's saying something! But what about you two?"

Tai and Sora blushed, "Well we're engaged," Sora said excitedly as she bounced up and down,

"Really?" Mimi squealed as she raced over to where Sora and Tai were sitting, "How come you didn't tell me sooner? Oh I don't care I'm so happy for you both!" she squeaked as she kissed them both on the cheek.

Tai blushed, "Whoa where did that come from?" he choked out as he touched his cheek.

"It's just my little gift to the world!" Mimi giggled remembering back to the time when she told Joe and the Digimon that same thing, _'I miss those days, it was just as complex as life is now but it was different, everything was an adventure…'_

Tai laughed and dropped his head, "I've heard that before."

Forcing a smile Mimi tilted her head to the side as she crossed her legs, _'Matt's doing well then…I wonder if he's seeing that Jun girl still…'_ she thought bitterly.

"I see you're not wearing one pink piece of clothing;" Sora noted as she chuckled, "In fact you seem to be wearing an array of colours."

Mimi laughed softly, "God no! I'm so over it all, people shouldn't have favourite colours I have decided; it makes you look quite odd in public. Whenever I look back at the pictures of me in that pink cowgirl dress and I get queasy each time."

Tai observed her curiously . "So have you gone and visited Matt yet? He misses you, you know…" Tai said sadly as he was pinched by Sora "Hey why did you do that! So much for loving and cherishing me!" he cried in dramatic frustration.

"You are so insensitive at times Tai!" Sora snapped as she glared at her fiancée.

Furrowing his eyebrows Tai glared back at her, "Why are you giving me the 'Taichi you're in so much trouble' look? I didn't do anything wrong, have you got pms or something?" he fought back knowing it would irritate her to no end.

Mimi turned away as she lowered her gaze; content with just watching her black stilettos bob up and down on her slender feet. "Its ok don't worry about it Sora," she replied softly as she looked back up at the couple as she forced a fake go-happy expression.

"Mimi you don't need to make things up…" Sora replied quietly as she walked over to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Pointing an accusing finger at his fiancée Tai glared at Sora once again; "Hah! And you said I'm insensitive!"

Sighing tiredly Sora rolled her eyes as Mimi laughed light-heartedly.

Falling silent for a moment Mimi gripped at her dress, not looking up at her friends. "I still care about him as a friend, I can't help it…" she stated slowly as her lips trembled with each word; "I still feel the pain from what he did to me. Part of me wants him to feel that pain himself…but then when I think about it more I hate myself for harbouring such terrible thoughts."

Sora and Tai looked at each other sadly as Tai took Sora's seat as she walked over to the kitchen bench to get a glass of water for Mimi.

"Look at me depressing you both with my sad pathetic life…" Mimi noted as she tried to smile.

"Don't say such a thing; that's what friends are for and you don't have a pathetic life. You're a movie star," Tai said with a giant goofy grin as he embraced her.

"I hate him more than I care to admit," Mimi choked as she breathed heavily holding back tears.

Sora watched on as she rubbed her own arms unknowingly while standing in the connected kitchen. "Oh Mimi, If only you could talk to him for 10 minutes you'd see that he still loves you and he is dying to be with you once more," She whispered as she recalled a phone call from Matt:

_"I don't deserve to be forgiven by her. She deserves better than this."_

After a fewminuted Mimi had calmed down and sat quietly on Tai and Sora's sofa.

"Isn't that for Mimi to decide Matt? You just need to prove how much you love her."

"How?"

Sora paused, "You have to figure that out on your own…Just do it soon or you might loose her forever…"

"She's really depressed Tai, what can we do?" Sora whispered to Tai as the stood in the kitchen out of earshot,

Tai thought for a brief moment, "I know a way!" he exclaimed and walked over to Mimi.

"Hey meems," he started as she turned around to look at him and smiled slightly,

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come to the Annual Tokyo Charity Ball tomorrow night? It's at the starlight tower this year," Tai said as he sat down next to her.

Mimi sat thinking for a moment, _'I've spent far too long sulking already,' _She concluded silently. "Sure I'd like that," she replied as she smiled slightly.

Tai and Sora smiled at each other.

"Great we'll pick you up at 6.30pm; it starts at 7:30," Sora added happily.

Mimi shook her head, "Thankyou for the offer but I'll drive myself there, I remember the way. Actually if I'm going to go to this I better get some better clothes I only brought day outfits, I better head to the mall before it closes; I'll see you both tomorrow night!" she replied as she hugged them both and exited their apartment.

As soon as the door shut behind her Tai sprinted towards the phone, and punched in Matt's mobile number.

"Hello?" an elderly voice answered.

"Hello-Matt-this-is-Tai," Tai blurted out rushedly.

The person on the other end of the phone line fell silent for a moment before replying, "You're selling ties?"

"No my name it Tai! Is Matt there?" he snarled angrily _'How is she even alive still?'_

"That's strange I've had some one call here once before asking me if I wanted some ties and asking for Matt, that's my grandson you know-"

"Yes…I know" Tai sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Hey grandma what did you answer my mobile for!" Matt's voice echoed in the other end of the phone.

She moved her hand slightly over the mouth piece, "there is someone selling ties, and I'm talking to him about you."

"OH! Give me that please. Thankyou!" Matt said as he snatched his phone rudely from her clutch. "Tai is that you?"

"Yeah, I see your grandma hasn't changed one bit…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway I was calling to tell you that Mimi's back and she's going to the charity ball thing that Sora wanted you to go to in Tokyo tomorrow night," Tai stated in a matter-of fact tone.

"Oh?" Matt muttered in surprise, "Ok."

Tai smiled slightly, "Yeah, but she's not back for a social trip so don't upset her."

"It's never my intent to upset someone Tai…" Matt growled.

"You're still coming right?"

"Yeah." Matt replied coolly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Bye." Matt said happily as he pressed the cancel button on his mobile and smiled.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Mimi sat patiently in her strapless ivory Gucci dress as she contemplated whether or not to get out of her car. _'If I get out of this car I am firstly fair game for all the paparazzi present and waiting to pounce and secondly fair game for whatever plan Tai most-likely has up his sleeve. I bet it has something to do with Matt.'_

Rubbing her temples in an attempt to distress Mimi sighed heavily, "This is just too much; I wasn't ready for this yet. Who knows what I will do if I see him, I might kick him in his 'special spot' for all I know…" sighing she slipped her stilettos on, "I need to be careful, one false step and I could ruin my career in seconds."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Matt walked around in circles, in his hotel room in Tokyo city, "I don't know if I can do this, it'll only make things worse. Why on earth would she even consider talking to me let alone hearing me out?"

"Matt don't be so negative!" T.k snapped as he walked over, "I've put up with it all afternoon!"

"Why shouldn't I be! I got bloody drunk that night and ruined our relationship. To top it off this could turn out just as bad or w-" Matt started as T.k slapped him across the face,

"Snap out of it Matt, if you don't take this chance you will most probably regret it your whole life and you'd always be thinking, 'what if' about the entire situation!" T.k shouted.

Matt rubbed his cheek, "Yeah that's also true."


	3. Chapter 2

The Angel of Sincerity: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! I will update next week. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Chapter 2:**** The Woman in the Ivory Dress**

Looking down at his watch for the 20th time Matt sighed dejectedly, "She's late, she must've changed her mind."

"I know that she'll come Matt," Tai replied confidently as she fiddled with his bowtie, "She seems to want to prove a point after all; besides I didn't mention you might be here."

"Lovely!" he snapped angrily as he glared at his bestfriend "So the only possible way for me to see her is by you withholding the truth." Matt hesitantly looked away before meeting Tai's shocked eyes once more as he sighed, "Sorry for snapping, I know you are trying to help out but maybe I'm fine with things the way they are," he mumbled.

"Don't lie," Tai replied as he eyed off a stunning brunette dressed in a flowing ivory strapless dress slowly entering the room.

Matt turned around confused at his friend's sudden loss of focus. Without warning his eyes clashed with hers causing her to quickly looked away. _'One glance and she makes my knees buckle. That's Mimi for you.'_

Heart racing Mimi stopped in her tracks, _'his eyes are piercing even from this distance, I hate his control over me it makes me feel so drained. What do I do? Should I leave?'_

Matt slipped his hands into his dark trouser pockets and slowly started making his way over to Mimi; _'What do I say? Why didn't I think of this before walking over? I'm going to say the wrong thing aren't I?'_

Sora and Tai observed from a distance. "Is it just me or is Matt walking like he has thorns in his shoes?" Sora whispered to her fiancée.

"Poor bugger, he must be nervous," Tai replied as he laughed nervously for his best friend.

"Matt…before you say anything, I didn't come back with the intention of seeing you," Mimi mumbled softly as she hesitantly looked into his piercing blue eyes, "I don't care for you at all."

"Then why is your heart racing at this very moment?" Matt asked as he nervously tucked his now sweaty hands into his pockets.

"Perhaps it's because I'm looking into the eyes of someone I should never have loved," she replied harshly, "or perhaps its just because I am frightened of you. Either way it's not out of any kind of admiration."

Her words were like venom, it stung him; every last word. _'I don't blame her.'_

She turned towards the balcony, "Let's take this outside so that eavesdroppers don't sell our lives to the media, shall we…" she replied softly, looking back over her shoulder to ensure he was in agreement before proceeding outside.

Sora and Tai looked at each other concernedly as they saw the expressions present on their friend's faces.

Turning to Mimi as he reached the balcony, Matt nervously freed his hands from his trousers as he leant forward against the railing. "I never got to tell you how sorry I am ab-" he started as Mimi placed a finger delicately on his lips; shaking her head as her eyes glazed over.

"I don't want to hear it Matt…I'm past all of that, you are bearly even a friend in my eyes these days but I hope one day we will have at least that. But we will never have anything more." she asked as he remained silent. "You lost me," she muttered as she moved her finger away.

"Mimi I-"

"Please just stop ok," she cut in a sternly, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she clenched her right fist.

"Then why did you even come if the sight of me hurts you?" he snapped as he swiftly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him properly, "You know what Tai is like, it was clear he would do this kind of thing, he can't help himself."

Faint tears trickled down her pretty face as she pushed his hand away and looked out at the ocean to her right, "I don't know the answer to that. I spent 1 hour outside in my car trying to workout if I should even come in, I don't even know how I came to the conclusion I came to. But I do know one thing and that's if you want me in your life at all then you need to stop loving me Yamato," Slowly turning on her heel she quickly exited the balcony as fast as she entered it.

Rubbing his cold arms Matt bit the inside of his mouth in frustration. "I have to do something," he whispered to himself as he walked inside, through the crowd and towards the stage where a band was playing. _'She can't just expect me to forget. Sure I made a huge mistake but how did she not feel it all come racing back just then like I did. How was it so easy for her?'  
_  
Upon spotting Mimi's state; Sora rushed to her side and embraced her, "Did you want me to drive home with you to Odaiba?"

"No," Mimi whispered as she took a deep breath and hugged Sora tighter than ever before, "Sora I had to be so harsh with him I said things I don't even really mean, I just don't want to hurt like I did before but after all that I think I hurt him and myself just as much after all."

"Hey dude, that's my microphone!" the lead singer yelled as Matt snatched the microphone from its stand.

"Sorry I have to borrow this for a moment," Matt replied honestly.

Upon hearing this Mimi lifted her head from Sora's embrace, _'What's he doing?'_

"I'm up here because I cheated on the only woman I've ever really loved."

Sora shook her head, "Oh god, Tai we have got to stop him, this is really bad."

"Couldn't agree more!" Tai replied as they rushed towards the stage.

"She's here tonight. I know I'm pushing my luck as I know I don't deserve to be forgiven by someone so sincere" Matt continued as he looked down to see Sora and Tai shaking their heads mouthing the words 'STOP NOW,' ignoring them he continued, "…Mimi Tachikawa I'm talking to you."

Wiping tears of complete and utter embarrassment away Mimi glared at the ignorant blonde haired rockstar before running out of the building in shame.

"Tachikawa has left the building!" the singer announced over the microphone as Matt jumped off the stage chasing after her.

Camera flashes captured her every movement as she attempted to flee the building as quickly as possible, forever capturing this moment of humiliation and suffering._'This iss what he calls making amends? He just publicly humiliated me! It will be all over the tabloids by morning,' _her tears flowed uncontrollably _'Even when he is supposedly trying to make things better I get hurt. Is he really this insensitive? Does he not understand?'_

"Mimi please wait!" Matt called as soon as she came into sight, just meters from the parking lot.

Stopping in her tracks she turned around to face him; her tear stained cheeks illuminated by the full moon in the sky above. "You have no clue how to apologise!" she cried in frustration and embarrassment, "You just exposed our problems to people we don't know. The media is present at this function Matt!" she sobbed, "You…complete idiot…" she hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down.

"So?" he replied simply.

Glaring at him she shook her head, "So just because you don't mind public exposure it's meant to be fine for me too?"

A few of paparazzi's snuck into nearby bushes, all of them eager to get a snapshot of the rocker and the famous actress feuding in public.

Mimi shook her head as she wiped her tear stained cheeks, "I've made so many mistakes already…I don't want to make things worse, I don't want it leaking into the only stable thing in my life; my career."

Matt walked forward and held her close, "We've both made mistakes, it makes us human. I didn't know if I would have another opportunity to apologise. I can't lose you again…don't you understand that? I just can't."

Mimi froze, _'It feels so nice to be held by him again, but it shouldn't, I shouldn't be letting this happen.'_

Lights flickered from a nearby bush as the paparazzi's jumped up taking photos of the two hugging.

Pushing Matt away instinctively, Mimi's eyes widened in shock as she spotted the photographers.

"Don't look at me! I didn't invite them!" Matt yelled as he and Mimi started to run and shielded their faces with their hands as they snuck behind an obscure building. Matt looked around the corner, "I think we lost them for now," he whispered thankfully as he smiled slightly.

Looking up at him Mimi trembled uncomfortably, "Matt…"

Instinctively Matt turned away so he wasn't facing her, "Yeah…" he mumbled as he pretended to be checking the paparazzi weren't reapproaching.

"I need to be alone for a while."

Looking back at her for long moments Matt eventually nodded solemnly. "I understand, I'm sorry for making a scene," he muttered as he walked past her, and towards the car park.

Mimi stood there for a few moments as she cried softly. _'Why does this have to hurt so badly? If its not love?' _she wondered as she took a step forward; stretching a hand out towards his distant figure as she dropped to he knees, _'If it is love it has to stop.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** What Went Wrong.**

"Is she a Capulet?" Romeo asked no one in particular as he stared into Mimi's eyes as she looked sadly at him from the staircase.

A maid rushed over to her and followed her gaze, seeing it stop at Romeo she squeaked nervously. This caught Mimi's attention as she told her "His name is Romeo, he's the son of your father's great enemy."

Slowly Mimi turned around, her hair flowing through the air as she met Romeo's gaze her eyes brimming with false tears as she watched Romeo leave the vicinity with his friends.

Blinking away tears Mimi raised her right hand to her chest. "My only love sprung from my only hate, to early seemed unknown and know to hate, but it is birth of love to me, that I must love a loathed enemy," Mimi proclaimed sadly as Romeo leaned on the back seat of the car watching her as he was driven off into the horizon.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone clapped.

The actor who played Romeo walked over to Mimi smiling broadly, "You were fantastic today!"

Blushing intensely she smiled in gratitude, "So were you! But I'm sorry I never did catch your name…" she noted.

"Oh sorry Alex, I'm Alex," he replied as he flashed his toothy grin once more before turning to leave the set, "See you bright and early tomorrow morning."

_What a lovely guy,_ she noted silently as she grinned.

"_We've both made mistakes, it makes us human. I didn't know if I would have another opportunity to apologise. I can't lose you again…don't you understand that? I just can't."_

Sighing Mimi pushed the frustrating memory of last night to the back of her mind. "What an idiot…"

…

Upon arriving home, Mimi noticed a found single white rose adorned with a blue ribbon sitting on her doormat, a letter sitting under it. Picking it up and inhaling it's overwhelming floral fragrance she smiled, _a secret admirer?_

Slowly unfolding the letter she smiled confusedly;  
_Mimi,  
I need you, I love you.  
I hope you like white roses still._

_Y_

Blinking in confusion she twisted her mouth. "Who's 'Y' meant to be?" she wondered worriedly as she unlocked her front door and placed the mysterious letter on her breakfast counter. "They must be a stalker…or worse…a rapist or pervert" she squealed as goosebumps spread across her tiny frame. Racing back towards her front door she slammed it shut flicking the lick across in the process before sliding down the back of it and onto the wooden floorboards. "Oh god, what should I do?" She whined as she clutched at her long honey hair.

_Who is this 'Y' person? It is possible that I know them after all they knew white roses are my favourites and they knew my address… _I wondered for a moment as I raised my eyebrows; "Honestly would anyone who knows me be so strange though?"

"Mimi!" called a muffled voice as they smashed at her front door.

Bolting upright the note fluttered to the ground as Mimi tumbled out of her seat and onto her wooden floor, her eyes the size of giant saucers as her hair stood on end. _Oh God this is the end. This strange man is going to kick down my door and have a chainsaw in his hands and a mask…or perhaps a stocking over his head and a huge hemp bag! _Squealing in terror Mimi's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Mimi I know you're home we need to talk," he called out determinedly.

"Who are you?" She yelled as her legs trembled uncontrollably, threatening to collapse from beneath her as she struggled to her feet while reaching for the nearest object and holding it up along side my face defensively, "I-I have a-" I paused as I looked at the object to discover that I was holding a lengthy universal remote control, "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot you with it!" she fibbed as she felt sweat drip down her cheeks.

The unknown man laughed.

Her scarlet lips trembled; _who is this person, their voice is vaguely familiar…_she noted as she walked up to the front door, still clutching her 'gun' as she looked through the peephole.

"Mimi it's just me," Matt called out as he rubbed his temples, clearly getting annoyed.

Dropping the remote along with her jaw she gaped in shock. "Y-You! I told you I needed to be alone for a while" she yelled in reply as she blushed with embarrassment, _Matt was 'Y' then…I always forget that his full first name is Yamato…_

Raising an eyebrow he looked up at the peephole, "I'm not a stalker, a rapist or a paedophile. So why can't we talk?"

"No you're not…" she replied calmly as she placed one firm hand on the door knob; "You're just a jerk who broke my heart," she snapped in reply.

"I wanted to apologise for last night;" he replied hesitantly as he ran a hand through his sun kissed hair, "So please open the door."

Hesitantly turning the door knob and unlocking the door Mimi let it swing open. "Fine I'll give you 10 minutes and then you must leave," she snapped as she signalled for him to enter her house.

"You shouldn't have sent me a rose and that letter. It's just made it harder..." she whispered sadly as she lead him to her lounge room.

Remaining silent for a moment he nodded, "I know…I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes she sunk into the chair. _At one point in my life I probably would've believed anything he told me. I trusted him wholeheartedly, and he didn't even try to stop me from leaving on that day I moved out of our apartment, and soon after out of the country. _Clutching at her dress she gritted her teeth, _did he ever even care? Did he feel anything once I was gone? I know that I sure did…I still loved him…now I'm not sure what to call this unbearable feeling, it's like a mix between malice and lust…two totally opposite feelings._ "How do I know you mean that?" she whispered bluntly as she trembled, her honey brown hair a mess as it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Mimi?" he whispered, "can we go outside?"

Remaining silent for a few moments she nodded. Slowly rising to her feet she lead him to her balcony overlooking the shared backyard owned by all the tenants in the building.

Matt leant forward on the metal railing. "Do you know that they say once two lovers die they become one of the stars up in the sky? I learnt that the other day…" he noted distantly as he gazed up at the stars, not turning to face her.

Her facial expression softened as she tilted her head to the side. _I wonder if that's true…_

His gaze dropped for a moment as he pressed his eyes shut.

_He'll never say it but it's obvious that he's hurting too…it was hard dealing with what I went through. No one knew. So I was all alone…with no one to talk to about it…alone; _shaking these depressing thoughts she forced her thoughts elsewhere.

"Why did you really leave?" he asked calmly in as he looked up at the sky, "Other than the fact that you saw me in bed with Jun. I wish you trusted me when I told you what happened. Talk to me Meems…" he pleaded.

Mimi remained silent as a flood of curses and blunt words hit the back of her throat; all itching to be said openly, however she swallowed them all regrettably. Looking up at him and staring into the depths of his disturbed eyes her stare soon turned into a scowl. "Fine let's talk…Are you coming?" she asked coldly as she made her way down the nearby set of stairs and towards a small gazebo, Yamato in tow.

"You want to talk about it? Ok lets talk about it Yamato!" she snarled as she pushed his shoulder roughly; using his whole first name to emphasise the anger and hostility she felt in her heart towards him. "Let's all talk about you and Jun first though. Was she good?" She asked bluntly as her lips trembled.

His once mildly content blue eyes narrowed at her words, his chest heaving up and down; as if every word she had just thrown at him was a bullet, and now he was struggling for his last breath.

Mimi could feel her eyes filling up with tears, _I won't cry in front of him! I promised myself that I own my own heart, so he isn't allowed to make me cry. _Quickly pressing her eyes shut to hold back her tears.

"Don't…" she heard him whisper as he lifted her chin, while wind howled through the vicinity; "Don't say things like that…" The clouds rumbled as a clap of thunder rolled through the air along with a flash of intense white light.

I winced at the loud crash of thunder from above but remained still.

"Can't we at least try to be friends?" he whispered.

Tears streamed down her face as she lost her silent battle to hold them back. "You don't even know what you put me through!" she whimpered as she stamped her feet, clutching at her dress, "Don't just say things like 'can we be friends' when you don't know what I gave up because of your stupid one night stand!" she ordered as she bit down on her quivering bottom lip.

Upon seeing her tears the pang of guilt already seeded within him drew deeper. "Then tell me, you never tell me when I ask," he insisted as he placed on hand on her shoulder.

Slapping his hand away Mimi fell to the ground in an uncontrollable outburst. "I-I…I had an a-abortion…I was p-pregnant y-you idiot!" she stammered as the rain plummeted down around the gazebo.

Eyes widening Matt's heart skipped as beat while he fell backwards onto the cold concrete floor. _She was pregnant?_

"We were going to be a family," she whispered as she clutched at her empty stomach. The icy rain sprayed across the outer edges of the gazebo, occasional droplets hitting Mimi's form as she remained motionless, trying to calm her self as she finally spoke out about the one deepest secret she had ever kept. "That's why I left for America," she whispered, "I couldn't bear to look at you…It's still hard now."

_What have I done?_ Matt thought to himself as he suddenly felt light headed.


End file.
